During the use of large industrial machines such as trucks and haulers, the workload on the operator can become excessive if the operator is required to control too many aspects of the machine's operation. One aspect of machine operation is machine speed during transportation from one point, such as a mine, to another point, such as a point for offloading material.
To ease the control of machine speed during such times, it is possible to use a cruise control function to set the machine to travel at a certain speed without requiring further user input. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,089 describes a cruise control system that maintains a machine's speed by selectively actuating a brake of the machine to slow the machine to a target speed. However, it is not always desirable to maintain a constant cruise speed. For example, the roadway may curve or become rough, and some user control of speed without requiring full user speed control may be desirable, yet current cruise control systems typically shut off when the operator brakes the machine.
The present disclosure is directed to systems and methods that address one or more of the problems set forth above. However, it should be appreciated that the solution of any particular problem is not a limitation on the scope of this disclosure or of the attached claims except to the extent expressly noted. Additionally, the inclusion of any problem or solution in this Background section is not an indication that the problem or solution represents known prior art except as otherwise expressly noted.